bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakokuna
|age =801 |birthday = May 5th |height =5'9"; 175.26cm |weight =121 lbs. |residence =Soul Society |affiliation = 4th Division Gotei 13 |occupation = of the 4th Division 6th Seat of the 4th Division (former) |education =Shin'ō Academy |alias = |epithet = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |shikai =Shinryoku |bankai = |resurrección = |primum = |ultimus = |leitmotif = |debut =Unnamed Bleach Story }} Kakokuna (過酷な, Kakokuna) is the of the Fourth Division within the Gotei 13. When she joined Shin'ō Academy, Kakokuna was one of the lowest scorers within her class, just barely passing. She expressed interest in joining the Fourth Division, eventually going up within ranks to the 6th Seat. However, the Captain at the time, Gōtin Crosiyin, abused the power gifted to him by the Gotei 13, even going as far as abusing it within his own division. Having had enough of this abuse, Kakokuna rallied the members of the Fourth Division against Gōtin, ultimately challenging him to a Trial by Combat, resulting in her win and subsequently becoming the new Captain of the Fourth Division. Gōtin afterward was revoked of his status within the Fourth Division and deserted the Gotei 13. Personality Righteous and trying to do the right thing, Kakokuna is revered within her division as a savior. During the reign of Gōtin, many Shinigami have feared becoming part of the Fourth Division, due to Gōtin executing anyone however he pleased, even if it was for the most minor of things such as being looked at weird. As a judge, she makes sure to handle all situations fairly without bias, as she fears that if she had even a hint of bias, she would stumble onto the path that Gōtin followed. She has shown to be a bit airheaded at times though, often misremembering the names of others, including those part of her division, calling them by names unrelated to them. She also seems to be prone to being put into deep thought when she's being questioned about important matters, including within her trials. These factors tend to concern the other Fourth Division members, but it doesn't seem to impede her work as a Captain. During trials, she seems to have a "vow of silence", not talking for the majority of it, until she does her famous recess before the verdict is handed down. Relationships History Powers & Abilities : Within Shin'ō Academy, Kakokuna couldn't learn Kidō well enough, only having basic knowledge in certain spells. : Failing so much in other areas, Kakokuna makes up for it by being a highly proficient user within the Zanjutsu arts. It is through these methods that she was able to overwhelm Gōtin, the former Captain, and seal her victory. Her powerful and quick movements have warranted comments from her division as though she was balancing force and repulsion within her blows, making the enemy their biggest weakness instead. : Kakokuna seems to only hold a moderate-level of Shunpo, being able to easily keep up with Lieutenant-leveled , but has some difficulties keeping up with Captain-level Shinigami. : Kakokuna has some knowledge of Hakuda techniques, but the knowledge does not seem to help her that much. : One of Kakokuna's most notable traits is that she boasted a large amount of Spiritual Power since her academy days, on the level of a Captain no less. However, Gōtin didn't like anyone having a potent amount of Reiryoku, so he kept Kakokuna within visibility, but a low ranking. Zanpakutō Shinryoku (新緑, Verdure) is the Zanpakutō of Kakokuna. In its dormant state, it appears as a Nodachi, having an pink diamond-like guard, along with a white hilt-wrapping, topping it off with a black sheath. *Shinryoku's form is released upon the command of "Fruitful Labors" (実り多い労働, Minori ōi Rōdō). **Upon the activation of Shinryoku, a withered-like branch forms from her right shoulder, bearing a single fruit with a unique composition. Kakokuna can pluck the fruit from the branch, thus killing off the branch and making it recede back into her body and throw it at her opponent. Upon contact, the fruit smashes open, releasing its liquid on the opponent. The liquid seems to have a highly fragrant smell that sticks to the person for the next 24 hours. Shinryoku Fruit.png|The fruit produced from the branch *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Kakokuna uses the design of Kiara Sessyoin from the Fate series. *Like the other Fourth Division members, Kakokuna's name follows the legal theme, where her name is from Draconian Law. *Credit to Cy for Shinryoku's name, Kanji and Romaji.